(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite layer including a metal and inorganic powders and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a composite layer in which the dispersing effect of the inorganic powders is good and the amount thereof can be freely controlled and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Materials with complex properties are used in new technical fields and severe working conditions. In particular, materials with high strength are required to endure hot temperature conditions or highly corrosive conditions.
MMC (metal matrix composite), one of bulk materials which are suitable for the above working conditions, has been widely used since late 1960. MMC is a material in which two or more materials with different properties are mixed. There is an advantage that the MMC having a metal as a substrate has high strength and high hardness relative to a metal itself, and the physical properties thereof such as thermal expansion coefficient, thermal conductivity, and electrical conductivity can be controlled.
In order to expand the application field of the MMC, a method for improving internal or surface properties of the material has been developed. As new technologies have been developed, the method for improving a surface property among them has been heavily researched. In order to improve the surface property, a composite layer including a metal and inorganic powders is formed on a surface of a material. Oxides or carbides are used as the inorganic powders. The method for improving industrial adaptability has been variably researched by combining benefits of the metal and the inorganic powders.
The methods of chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), plasma deposition, painting, etc., have been used in order to form a composite layer on the surface of the material. However, there are problems that the above methods consume a large amount of money and the quality of the manufactured composite layer is poor. In particular, there is a problem that the composite layer is difficult to apply to industry since an amount of the inorganic materials included in the composite layer is limited.